Tears from an Angel
by Princess Namine
Summary: Lloyd runs into Kratos. Before the pact with Celsius.
1. Tears from an Angel

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or the poem in the middle of the story. I just wrote the story. This is my first story so please don't be too hard on me. I know the grammar might be a little bad so I'll try to fix it later. I wrote this at 12:00 a.m. because I could not sleep._

It was the night before the Group was going to go make a pack with Celsius. I was very troubled and it seemed like no one noticed and that I didn't even exist to them. We had a long week and I guess that could be why I feel this way. Let me tell you a little about my week.

It all started when we were on our way to the Tower of Salvation. That was when I first felt depressed. I knew that one of my best friends would be leaving me. It seemed like this journey had begun and ended before I knew it. When we got to the tower Colette and Kratos had already went inside before we got there. It was real nice of them to wait for us wasn't it? When we got inside we found out Remiel tricked us the whole time, so we did what we had to do. We beat him up. I was very angry but that day only got worse. Kratos finally showed up, but not as a friend, as an enemy instead. He reviled to us that he was a Seraphim of Cruxis and that Cruxis wanted Colette to be Martel's vessel.

I guess that was the main day that made me feel like this. I hate to admit it but, I miss Kratos. I almost felt like we were brothers even though he hated when I called him Bro. We still run into each other now and then but he always seems so could. I also think he is hiding something. He actually is confusing me most of the time he is cold but he is still helping us. I think I'll go for a walk to try to get my mind off of Kratos.

------------------

Lloyd walked through the empty streets of Flanoir. He walked up to a small balcony by the church that overlooked the city. There were tears in his eyes and at the time he didn't care who saw him. He saw a blurry purple dot in the distance. Lloyd automatically knew who it was. He didn't know why but he ran towards the dot. He ran out of the city and to the area were he spotted the dot. And sure enough there was Kratos sitting there looking up at the sky.

------------------

I was thinking about when I was going to tell Lloyd the truth. Part of me knew that he deserved to know, but part of me knew that he was going to be mad at me for it. I heard footsteps coming my way, but I didn't move. I knew it was Lloyd. When he got close I stood up and looked at him. I could see the tears in his eyes.

**An Angel kissed my tears away  
today when I was sad  
I wasn't feeling quite myself  
my day had been so bad**

I knew that all the things that have happened to Lloyd had to be overwhelming for him. I wrapped my arms around him and started whispering words of comfort to him. When I saw that the tears had stopped I let go of him and sat back down. I offered for him to sit down too.

-----------------

I don't know how long we sat there but it seemed like a long time.

**I felt a warmth brush by me  
that quickly dried my tears  
A gentle, kind, and loving touch  
that seemed to hold me near.**

Kratos and I started talking and we also looked at the stars. For some reason this felt familiar to me but Kratos and I never looked at the stars together. It felt like we had and I also felt like I knew Kratos long before I met him at the temple. It was just a feeling I had and I couldn't tell anyone about it, not even Kratos.

--------------

"It's really late, maybe you should go back to the inn. " Kratos exclaimed.

"But it is really nice out tonight." Lloyd sighed

"You need your rest you have a long journey ahead of you. You don't want to be falling asleep in the middle of a battle again do you?"

"You make one mistake and you're scarred for life. Anyway you are probably right."

"I will guide you back to the inn but then I must leave." So they walked back to the inn and just before Lloyd went inside Kratos stopped him. "Lloyd I have something to tell you but not right now. Maybe I will tell you before the end of your journey. Until then do not die, Lloyd." Then he walked away. Lloyd went inside and fell asleep on one of the inn beds.

**Imediately, I felt so much better**

** and the day seemed brighter too**

** I guess that's just the way you feel**

** When an Angel conforts you**

I woke up feeling better than I had in weeks. I looked around the room and noticed that everyone was already downstairs. I got up and spotted two swords by my bed that weren't mine I actually had never seen the before. I smiled and equipped the two swords. "Thank you , Kratos"


	2. Tears From a Father

I was originally going to only make this a one-chapter story, but thanks to all of your kind reviews I decided to add another chapter. This part of the story is set after the Altessa scene so it contains major spoilers. I don't think this turned out as good as the first one. The poem in this one is called 'I Need you, Daddy' by Heather D. Conley. Please review.

Chapter 2: Tears from a father

I felt bad that I wasn't the one to tell him like I said I would. As I walked through the icy streets of Flanoir I kept beating myself up about this over and over. I knew that my son probably hated me but I was still going to try to talk to him. He deserves to know about his past and why I betrayed him. If I don't he will most likely think I hate him. I walk to the inn and say one single word. "Lloyd"

** --------------------------------------------**

** I almost made it,****  
**** in this world, Dad.**

I was still in shock. My friends that stayed in Flanoir with me tried to cheer me up, but nothing was helping. I felt as if the world had just hit me in the back of the head to try to make my life worse. I kept thinking of that day. The day that this journey started and how were trying to regenerate the world. The more I thought about it, I felt like I was holding everyone back.

**So far my experience****  
****has been very sad.**

**-----------------------------------------**

I hear my name being called but I don't know were it is coming from. I go outside and search around but I do not see a soul around. I guess I could have been just hearing things, but then I hear it again. I look behind me to see Kratos walking toward me.

"Did you know I was your son the whole time" I asked calmly.

"I realized it when I found Anna's grave at your house."

**I feel like this is****  
****partly your fault.**

"How did mom die? You know don't you." He began to tell me the story. So it was like how Kvar explained it but Kratos had a reason for what he did. He actually did it to save me. We talked about Mithos and Cruxis.

**-------------------------------------**

**You need to grow up****  
****and be an adult.**

"Lloyd" I said as I looked straight at him.

"Hmm. What is it?"

" I am sorry for everything. I know I must be the most horrible father you have ever seen, but please know that I do care about you. I am sorry for not being there when you were growing up, for betraying you, and even for the way I acted when I first met you." I was happy to finally be honest with him. I knew in a few moments I would have to go back you Cruxis. I was once again going to be torn apart from my own son.

**I already love you****  
****and the things you do;**

**-----------------------------------------**

"Kratos were are you going?" I almost yell. I was reunited with my father and now he was leaving me again. I felt like he belonged here with me and not in Cruxis. He was my father and I loved him. He saved me and he wanted me to wield the eternal sword.

"Do not allow Yggdrasill to continue as he pleases. He is capable of sacrificing any number of lives. Stop Yggdrasill, Stop Mithos before Colette is taken from you again. He walked away leaving me alone.

"I'll stop him. I'll head to Derris Kharlan to put an end to this." I whispered as I walked back to my room.

**You don't know how much****  
****I'm going to need you.**

**------------------------------------------  
I don't want any clothes,  
or your dollars.**

I took out the only thing that I had to remember my family. Everyday I looked at it and it made it seem like my family was still here with me. I wiped away a tear on my face and looked at my locket one last time. I wanted to give Lloyd something to remember his family. I silently cast a spell into the locket so that it would protect Lloyd. It would also let him into the room were the great seed was, that can only be opened by the Four Seraphim. I gave it to Noishe and said " Give this to Lloyd for me, old friend" and then I walked away.

-----------------------------------------------

I went outside for some fresh air. I was the first one up this morning. When I got outside I saw Noishe in front of me. He had a small chain hanging from his mouth and a pendent hanging on it. "Noishe what's that in your mouth. Did you steal that from someone?" I took the object from his mouth and realize it is a locket. I look inside it to see if I can find the owner of the locket.

"It's Kratos and mom, which means this baby is me." I look at the beautiful picture and want to give Kratos something. He had given me so much and I didn't even realize it until now.

**All I want is your LOVE...****  
****if it's no bother.**

I know that my father does love me and will always love me. I will fight Mithos for putting the ones I love in danger, Colette, Mom, and my amazing Dad.


End file.
